EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE
by emmie.lutz
Summary: secuela de: NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA ¿que pasa cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen? ¿cuando todo lo que tenias se desmorona a tu alrededor? ¿cuando las personas que creías muertas reaparecen en tu vida? ¿cuando odias a las personas equivocadas? ¿cuando tu familia te da la espalda? te diré que es lo que pasa...
1. Chapter 1

AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE

secuela de: NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA

¿que pasa cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen? ¿cuando las personas que creías muertas reaparecen en tu vida como si nunca se hubieran ido? ¿cuando todo el odio que sientes es injustificado y aun así sigues odiando? ¿cuando diriges ese odio a las personas equivocadas? ¿cuando tu propia familia te da la espalda? les diré que es lo que pasa, te conviertes en alguien sin alma, en alguien que prefiere dañar a cualquier persona antes de que te dañen primero, pero que poco a poco te destruyes, te consumes y solo alguien puede ayudarte a salir de ese abismo en el que te encuentras, pero has dañado tanto a esa persona, que no es seguro que te ayude. Eso es lo que le paso a isabella.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

El día era soleado, claro que cuando te encuentras en chicago eso es normal, eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde, muchas personas caminaban por las calles, caminaban lo mas rápido que su frágiles cuerpos de humanos les permitían, muchos pensaban en llegar a casa y ver a su familia, algunos con mas apuro que otros, pero a pesar de ello, todos estaban tranquilos y felices, ninguno de esos simples humanos pensaba en que entre ellos había un vampiro desesperado, el cual desde hace una semana no veía a su pequeña hermana, porque para el, la vampiresa que lo dañaba a el como a cualquier otra persona, era su pequeña hermana, el no la culpaba, al contrario, la comprendía y es que todas las personas que la chica quería la habían abandonado en el peor momento, al principio fue un clan de vampiros, en el cual su pareja la cambio por una humana, poco después, cuando a la vampiresa la sangre humana le atrajo y se alimentaba tres veces al día de humanos, su familia pensó que seria un problema y dejaron de apoyarla, ese mismo día fue la primera de muchas veces que hirieron los sentimientos del vampiro, a el no le importo en su momento, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse, la vampiresa cuyo nombre es isabella podía llegar a ser muy cruel cuando lo desea.

En el mas lujoso cuarto del hotel intercontinental chicago magnificent mile, se encontraba una vampiresa dormida, su cabello que antes era color caoba, ahora era de un color rubio cenizo, la chica se removió incomoda en la cama, el sol le daba directamente en la cara, soltó un suspiro de resignación, tendría que levantarse a cerrar las persianas, abrió lentamente sus ojos, que eran de un bellisimo azul celeste y lentamente se levanto de la cama, la vampiresa se sentía cansada, la noche anterior casi no durmió, había ido a la nueva y famosa discoteca de chicago, ahí había encontrado a un humano con el cual bailo toda la noche y cuando llego el momento de irse a casa, el joven cuyo nombre no recordaba, se había ofrecido a acompañarla, aunque isabella había notado el doble sentido de su propuesta, el chico no logro su cometido, ya que la chica lo arrincono en un callejón bastante oscuro y lo dreno por completo. Una de las cosas que isabella amaba era el drama, así que para divertirse y al mismo tiempo tapar su crimen, desfiguro al joven y con una navaja que isabella nunca dejaba lo acuchillo mas de 30 veces, lo hubiera echo mas, pero le resulto bastante aburrido. al recordar isabella lo que había echo la noche anterior sonrio, tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, en todos los canales hablaban del crimen de isabella, claro que nadie mas que ella lo sabia.

- ¿saben quien pudo haber echo eso?- pregunto la reportera a un oficial, el hombre se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien, isabella lo comprendió, pues ella se durmió hasta tarde.

- creemos que fue un asesino en serie, no hay huellas en el área- la vampiresa reía a carcajadas.

- claro que no deje huellas idiota, no soy estúpida- la melodiosa voz de la chica se escucho por primera vez. su voz al igual que su apariencia era tan tierna y dulce que resultaba imposible que ella fuera la asesina que nombraban en la televisión.

La vampiresa había cambiado tanto en el ultimo año, su voz antes era simplemente melodiosa, ahora era mas que eso, su voz cautivaba a cualquiera, inclusive a vampiros, su apariencia seguía igual, excepto por su cabello y color de ojos. Isabella dejo de ser la dulce vampiresa que todos conocían, ahora era un demonio disfrazado de ángel, cualquiera que la viera e incluso que hablara con ella pensaría que no mata ni a una mosca, pero la vampiresa podía hacer creer a los demás cosas que no eran, incluso si ella dijera que los gatos vuelan en japón, todos lo creerían, ella era la mejor mentirosa y manipuladora, aprendió por las malas que siendo lo que los demás quieren que seas, no ganas nada, al contrario, lo pierdes todo.

Isabella tomo su celular, el cual tenia apagado desde hace una semana, tenia mas de 50 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de una persona, Garrett, el no se cansaba, por mas que isabella lo tratara mal, el seguía insistiendo, aunque a isabella le entretenía bastante, bastaba un "lo siento" para que el vampiro cayera a sus pies, siempre era lo mismo, isabella desaparecía, el la buscaba, isabella se aburría y regresaba con el y con dos palabras de ella era suficiente para que el vampiro la tratara como a su familia, al pensar en Garrett la vampiresa sonrio, pero no era una de sus ahora típicas sonrisas, era una sonrisa real, aunque no duro mas que unos segundos, el vampiro era lo único bueno que le quedaba, pero ella no quería que pasara lo mismo que con todos a los que ella llego a querer, todos la abandonaron, le dieron la espalda, por eso ella ahora era así, una persona sin sentimientos. La vampiresa marco números que estaban en su cabeza, presiono el botón para llamar y espero a que contestaran, que por cierto, no tardo mucho, al segundo tono contestaron.

- ¿isabella? ¿donde diablos estas?- una voz varonil se escucho al otro lado, isabella sonrio.

- hola, Garrett, estoy en un hotel, ¿crees que podrías venir?- la voz de la vampiresa se escuchaba triste, el vampiro no pudo negarse, nadie podría.

- claro pequeña, envíame la dirección, iré lo mas rápido que pueda- Garrett ya no estaba nada molesto con la chica, no podría estarlo después de escuchar su voz.

- gracias, te enviare la dirección, hermano- el vampiro se sentía feliz, vería a su hermanita y ella lo llamo hermano, un minuto después el mensaje con la dirección del hotel en el que la vampiresa se quedaba llegó, el corrió a gran velocidad, nadie lo veía y entre mas rápido la viera, mas tranquilo estaría.

Isabella se cambio a una ropa mas colorida, había aprendido que a su "hermano" no le gustaba verla con ropa de colores fuertes, así que cuando estaba con el, usaba ropa de la que usaba en otros tiempos, colores pasteles eran los que mas usaba, al terminar de cambiarse se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, la vampiresa sonrio orgullosa, se veía imposiblemente bien, incluso si a la humana mas hermosa se le convertía en vampiresa quedaría en vergüenza a su lado. Fue en el momento en que isabella dejo de admirarse en el espejo, que golpearon la puerta, la vampiresa se preparo, garrett había llegado, fue directo a la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Garrett, se veía cansado, no bien alimentado, siempre que se reencontraban el estaba en mal estado, en cambio ella, siempre estaba bien alimentada y perfecta.

- isabella- Garrett la envolvió en un abrazo el cual isabella se vio obligada a responder, al separarse isabella le regalo una de sus mas inocentes sonrisas.

- Garrett, te extrañaba- en momentos como esos garrett no podía permanecer enojado, en ese momento solo pensaba en nunca dejar a su hermanita y en que nunca mas volvería a estar alejado de ella, en cambio isabella pensaba en cuan difícil seria el que Garrett le dejara mas dinero y diversión claro.

- ¿como has estado pequeña? ¿nadie te ha tratado mal? ¿quieres irte de aquí?...- Garrett no paraba de preguntar cosas y a isabella comenzaba a fastidiarle, era lo que le molestaba de el, siempre hablaba mucho, antes a isabella eso le encantaba, pero ahora, no.

- Garrett, estoy bien, me gusta este lugar y como ahora nosotros no brillamos, me gustaría quedarme, ¡oh! y nadie me a insultado- "_y ha salido vivo"_ pensó la vampiresa, en su angelical rostro se instalo una sonrisa por su pensamiento, el vampiro pensó que así la vampiresa parecía a la que el conoció, a la dulce y cariñosa isabella.

- bien, entonces nos quedaremos, creo que deberíamos comprar una casa y...- isabella dejo de escuchar al vampiro, Garrett haría muchos planes humanos, para que al final, ninguno se hiciera, a ella no le gustaba creer ser humana, se sentía una basura haciéndolo, mas bien le gustaba jugar con los humanos, aunque a los minutos la aburrían- quizá podamos ir con unos amigos que tengo en texas, sus nombres son Peter y Charlote- eso hizo a isabella volver a la "conversación", Garrett nunca había nombrado amigos o si lo había echo, ella no lo recordaba.

- háblame de ellos- pidió isabella abrazándolo, en su interior quería cuestionarle el porque no había hablado de ellos, pero como había mencionado anteriormente, no recordaba mucho de lo que Garrett le hablaba.

- como una vez te dije isabella, a ellos los conocí en las guerras del sur, aunque solo los ayude a escapar de ahí, nos encontramos un par de veces después y nos hicimos amigos, hace unos días llamaron y me invitaron a pasar unos días con ellos, así que si lo deseas, podemos ir- isabella estaba pensativa, podría divertirse muchísimo si iban a texas y en chicago no tenia nada, simplemente a Garrett arruinando la diversión.

- esta bien, iremos con tus amigos- Garrett sonrio, el creía que isabella lo hacia por complacerlo, lo que el no sabia es que isabella solo pensaba en como poder divertirse con ellos, Peter y Charlote, sus nuevos juguetes.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que la vida no es justa?... ¿Si?... Pues te han mentido, las personas reciben lo que merecen, es por eso que yo ahora me encuentro sola, di tantas cosas a cambio de nada, que he recibido mi castigo, todos me abandonaron, es por eso que desde ahora cobrare con intereses cada favor que haga. ISABELLA.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

Las personas que caminaban por las calles del soleado texas no podían evitar voltear a mirar el lujoso auto que pasaba a gran velocidad y es que no todos los días se ve pasar un challenger 2014, desde lejos podían ver que quien conducía ese auto estaba forrado de billetes, aunque nadie podía ver quien era precisamente el que conducía ese precioso auto, ya que iba a una gran velocidad. La música sonaba muy fuerte, en especial cuando tu audición es perfecta, Garrett que iba en el auto junto a la hermosa Isabella, pensaba las posibilidades de quedar sordo, no sabia como hacia la vampiresa para soportar todo el ruido e incluso poder cantar a gritos las canciones que se iban reproduciendo.

En una pequeña, pero hermosa casa, se encontraba una pareja de vampiros, estaban tan enamorados que incluso después de casi 100 años juntos, su amor no había disminuido ni un poco, se creían muy afortunados, ya que habían conocido a tantas personas a lo largo de su existencia que no habían sabido mantener su amor, pero ellos no tenían una forma para dejar de amarse, después de todo solo se tenían a ellos, fue una fortuna que se encontraran en las guerras del sur y lograr escapar vivos de ahí, y todo gracias a unos buenos vampiros que se encontraron en su camino, uno de ellos fue el mayor jasper whitlock, que dejo que huyeran aun después de que María haya dado ordenes de matarlos, otro de ellos fue Garrett, nunca supieron su apellido, el los ayudo mucho, unos neófitos que María envió a buscarlos sin que el mayor se enterara los atacaron y el los elimino en segundos, eso siempre se lo agradecerían, ya que si no fuera por el, ellos habrían muerto ese día. Gracias a la gran audición de los vampiros, ambos escucharon como un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, pero lo que mas se escuchaba era la música, ambos vampiros estaban asombrados, un humano escuchando música en ese volumen quedaría sordo, en ese momento el auto llego, ambos vampiros esperaron en la puerta, ya que afuera el sol era demasiado fuerte y se delatarían con el humano.

El camino resulto ser muy agradable para Isabella, Garrett hacia muecas al escuchar la música a un volumen muy alto, Isabella ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo casi todas las noches iba a discotecas para cenar, claro que el vampiro no sabia eso, ya que se molestaría e Isabella tendría que irse antes de lo planeado y sin dinero. Después de todo un recorrido por texas dieron con la casa de los amigos de Garrett, ellos esperaban en la puerta. Isabella apago el motor de su nuevo auto, cortesía de Garrett, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa y bajo del auto, Garrett siguió sus movimientos y bajo del auto, estaba aturdido después de tanto ruido por muchas horas, al bajar Garrett pudo ver a sus dos viejos amigos, estaban igual a como los recordaba, Peter y Charlote.

- ¿Garrett?- los vampiros estaban impresionados, no esperaban ver a su amigo en ese momento, lo habían llamado hace aproximadamente dos semanas y el había dicho que no podría ir, así que verlo en ese momento fue una gran sorpresa.

- Peter, Charlote- el vampiro se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, ambos vampiros recibieron el abrazo y lo correspondieron gustosos- es un gusto verlos de nuevo- el vampiro se separo de ellos y se acerco a isabella que estaba un foco fastidiada de que no la tomaran en cuenta- les presento a Isabella, es mi hermanita- Garrett paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la vampiresa, pero esta se aparto un segundo después para abrazar a Peter y a Charlote.

- es un gusto, Garrett me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- Peter y Charlote estaban asombrados y al mismo tiempo encantados, nunca en todos sus años de existencia habían conocido a alguien tan confiado como isabella, no esperaban que la vampiresa los abrazara, mucho menos ya que se acababan de conocer, en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de ello, ya habían caído en las manos de la hermosa vampiresa.

- igual isabella, pero pasen, hablaremos mejor adentro- hablo charlote, isabella asintió y entro, fue seguida por Garrett ya que Peter ya había entrado al igual que Charlote.

- creímos que no vendrías Garrett- comento Peter, Garrett lo miro apenado, isabella pensó que el no tendría que sentirse así, después de todo ellos lo invitaron, no tenían que hacer sentir mal a su única familia, solo ella podía hacer eso.

- es que yo quería conocerlos, así que aproveche que ustedes invitaran a Garrett para hacerlo- isabella fingió sentirse avergonzada, cuando en realidad lo que sentía era aburrimiento.

- oh, esta bien, no hay problema, que les parece salir esta noche, así les mostramos la ciudad y cenamos- ofreció charlote, a Isabella le encanto la noticia, ya que en todo el día no se había alimentado de sangre, ya que Garrett quiere que ella se acostumbre a pasar mas de 5 horas sin comer, por esa razón isabella para calmar sus ansias volvió a beber, una adicción por otra, se dijo a si misma.

El resto del día a isabella se le hizo muy difícil, pero mas que difícil, aburrido, Peter y Garrett hablaban de sus tiempos, a Isabella lo que mas le molestaba era eso, que hablaran del pasado, ella solo pensaba en su presente, el pasado no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y el futuro, solo le interesaba si había algo que le gustara o favoreciera y si no era así, tampoco importaba. Isabella ya no soportaba aquella conversación, cuando le preguntaban algo de su pasado respondía cosas cortantes, pero al mismo tiempo sonaban amables, no podía perder a sus nuevos juguetes tan pronto.

- casi no tengo ropa- hablo de pronto isabella haciendo callar a sus tres acompañantes que hablaban de quien sabe que, a isabella poco le importaba- ¿quisieras acompañarme de compras Charlote?- la vampiresa antes mencionada miro hacia la ventana, el sol se reflejaba entre las cortinas color melón que había en ellas.

- seguro, si vamos solo un poco después de que oscurezca hallaremos alguna tienda abierta- dijo Charlote con una sonrisa, isabella soltó una risa.

- no me has entendido- Isabella negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Charlote la miro confundida- quiero ir de compras ahora, quisiera ver todas las tiendas y si vamos de noche no me sera posible- comento como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

- pero el sol...- Isabella no la dejo terminar, no quería esperar a que fuera noche para poder salir.

- el sol nada, hagamos un trato, te daré inmunidad al sol e iras conmigo de compras y también a comer, me muero de hambre- termino Isabella con un puchero, los cuales nadie podría igualar.

- pero, ¿ya no brillaría al salir al sol?- pregunto incrédula Charlote, Isabella ya estaba cansada de hablar de ello, así que solo hizo algo que nadie mas podría.

- sal al sol Charlote, te doy mi palabra de que no brillaras, tu también Peter- el mencionado abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que isabella pensó que se le saldrían.

Ambos vampiros estaban asombrados, salir al sol y no brillar era algo genial. Podrían salir cuando quisieran, estaban tan agradecidos con isabella, no podían creer lo que había echo, ¡ACABABA DE CONOCERLOS!. Los vampiros eran observados por un divertido Garrett y una aburrida isabella, que si hubiera sabido que estarían mas de una hora, ahí, fuera de su casa, fascinados por ya no brillar, no les hubiera dado una parte del don de ser humano, ya que eso fue lo que hizo para que los vampiros ya no brillaran, desde que su odio por la humanidad comenzó, su don de ser humano no funcionaba completamente, pero ya no brillaba y eso era suficiente para ella.

- bien, se hará tarde y enserio quiero ir de compras, ¿creen que podrían admirarse en el camino?- la voz de la vampiresa sonó dulce, pero por dentro estaba fastidiada, ni siquiera Garrett duro tanto tiempo mirando su piel al sol cuando le dio el don.

- seguro- dijeron ambos vampiros al unisono, estaban felices.

Isabella y Garrett se adelantaron, ya que los otros dos vampiros aun tenían que cambiar su ropa e Isabella no esperaría mas tiempo. Suficiente tenia con haberlos esperado toda la tarde, aunque mas bien fueron dos horas, pero isabella tomaba su propio tiempo y para ella había sido toda la tarde ese par de horas, ella no soportaría perder mas tiempo, ademas, Garrett había prometido comprar todo lo que isabella quisiera, no por ello trabajo todo ese año sin gastar un solo peso, ademas con el dinero que isabella "tomo prestado" de los vulturi, compro una empresa, la cual esta a nombre de Garrett, ya que isabella no aparenta la mayoría de edad y aunque antes tampoco lo hacia, podía probarlo con su identificación falsa, que por cierto, Garrett no había querido sacarlos por ella e isabella no podía sacarlos sin dinero.

Isabella estaciono el auto en el único lugar libre que encontró, aunque para ello tuvo que acelerar aun mas, ya que otro auto, mas específicamente un porche gt, estacionaria en el mismo puesto, pero a Isabella poco le importo, aunque Garrett era otra cosa. En cuanto la vampiresa apago el motor de su auto, bajo educada y sensualmente de el, algunos humanos del sexo masculino tuvieron problemas al mirarla y es que no era para menos. Isabella observo como Garrett se dirigía al otro auto que aun estaba en el mismo lugar, rodó los ojos y decidió dejarlo atrás, pero una voz la detuvo, y para su mala suerte ella conocía esa voz y a la persona que la portaba.

- Isabella, espera- Alice Cullen, ella era la dueña de esa voz, en el rostro de Isabella se formo una sonrisa, la cual parecía inocente, pero tenia tanta maldad al mismo tiempo.

- ¿que necesitas?- la hermosa voz de la chica se hizo escuchar, Alice cullen parpadeo sorprendida al escucharla, en su memoria la voz de Isabella no era tan musical, melodiosa y sensual.

- ¿donde has estado?- pregunto pareciendo alegre, Isabella sonrio con malicia, se acerco unos pasos a la vampiresa cuyos rasgos parecían los de un hada.

- no te interesa- Alice pareció asombrada por las palabras de la vampiresa, Isabella se giro a Garrett que miraba a la otra vampiresa con un odio infinito- tengo que comprar ropa, ¿vienes?- el vampiro asintió y camino hacia ella.

- no quiero que te nos acerques de nuevo- le gruño a la vampiresa que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, aunque eso era imposible.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿les ha gustado? espero que si, dejenme review para saberlo. Si quieren preguntar algo, por un review, ya saben.<p>

Las quiero, lamento si tarde mucho pero la escuela no me dejaba, eso de estar en el ultimo año y tener que hacer mas tareas para que me reciban en la prepa que quiero, es super dificil, no se los recomiendo :S


	3. Chapter 3

Las personas cambian, pero para hacerlo, necesitan un motivo.

**TP(tercera persona)POV**

Pasar mas de 2 horas en un centro comercial, llamando la atención de todos a tu alrededor, puede hacerte sentir de dos maneras totalmente diferentes, una de ellas es incomodo, que es como Garrett se sentía, en cambio esta el como se sentía Isabella, ella estaba orgullosa y no es que se sienta así por que le guste llamar la atención, pero... Olviden eso, ella AMA llamar la atención, en especial cuando se trata de su futuro alimento, por que para Isabella, todos los humanos que se cruzaban en su camino, sin excepción, eran solo eso, humanos que poco después, podrían hacer un ultimo buen acto y darle su sangre sin problemas. En el ultimo año encontró a humanos que en un "acto de valentía" por así llamarlo, intentaban atacarla y comenzaban a gritar por ayuda, claro que era una estupidez y no duraron mucho. En cambio hubo otros que solo decían sus ultimas palabras, esos eran aburridos comparados con los otros, pero Isabella se alimentaba mejor y eso era bueno.

130 bolsas son las que Garrett llevaba contadas y eso que aun no incluía las otras bolsas que isabella compro en el momento, que el salio a hacer una llamada a sus dos amigos que nunca llegaron al centro comercial, por suerte Isabella aun no se daba por enterada, por que cuando lo hiciera, se sentiría muy indignada y furiosa. Garrett agradecía que Isabella se distrajera fácilmente, así podrían evitar muchos problemas. El vampiro vio el montón de bolsas que Isabella, su "hermana" tenia, eran mas de 50, y eso que solo salio 20 minutos, ya que también quería tomar un respiro, tener tantos humanos a tu alrededor ya no era incomodo, pero si el echo de que te miraran en todo momento.

- ¿Isabella?- la vampiresa alejo su vista de una joyería que llamo su atención y se concentro en el vampiro que pagaba todas sus compras de esta semana, gracias a el, ya tenia lo mejor de la nueva colección de prada, gucci, louis vuitton, entre otras.

- ¿que pasa Garrett?- la voz de la vampiresa dejo impactados a unos cuantos jóvenes que pasaban, la vampiresa sonrio casi imperceptiblemente, mientras Garrett rodaba los ojos.

- ¿crees que si le cuento a alguien, que en menos de 20 minutos, eres capaz de comprar mas de 50 bolsas, de todo lo que te gusto de una tienda, me creerían?- Isabella frunció el ceño, Garrett sonrio y comenzó a caminar con la cantidad de bolsas que sus brazos podían ocupar, e Isabella llevaba las sobrantes.

En el camino a casa Isabella iba muy callada y se veía confundida, en algunos momentos fruncía el ceño y bufaba, Garrett se estaba preocupando, ¿y si la vampiresa se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Peter y de Charlote? si eso era, esto seria un gran lió, isabella odiaba que la dejaran plantada, como también el retraso y la traición. La ultima vez que isabella se fue de su lado, fue por que Garrett llego a casa 5 minutos después de las 10 de la noche, Isabella le recrimino que el ya no la quería por no llegar a la hora de siempre (osease a las 10 en punto), dijo que era un traidor y muchas cosas mas dolorosas que el quisiera no recordar.

Llegaron a casa aun en silencio, las luces estaban encendidas y había un auto que a Garrett le parecía conocido, Isabella bajo de su auto sin reparar en el otro auto fuera de la casa de sus amigos, entro en un absoluto silencio y camino directo a su habitación, eso dejo sorprendidos a 5 vampiros, tres hombres y dos mujeres, que creían conocer a la vampiresa, unos mas que otros, y sabían que ella estaba actuando de una manera bastante extraña.

Gruñidos, eso era lo que no dejaba dormir a Isabella, y estos venían de fuera, Isabella estaba convencida, si no dejaban de hacer tanto ruido, no podría despertar temprano, como ya tenia planeado y eso la dejaría de muy mal humor. Ella podría salir y pedir que dejaran de hacer ruido, pero para hacer eso, ella tendría que salir de la cama, y eso definitivamente no pasaría. Después de una hora, Isabella logro dormir, y no es que hubieran dejado de hacer tanto ruido, pero la vampiresa comenzó a sentir el cansancio de ese día y termino durmiendo.

En la sala, había 5 vampiros, uno de ellos estaba molesto, pero por mas molesto y furioso que estuviera, otro vampiro cambiaba sus emociones a unas mas tranquilas, dos vampiros estaban confundidos, no entendían que era lo que pasaba entre sus amigos en la sala de su casa, y los últimos dos vampiros restantes, estaban preocupados, no sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría su familia en llegar, desde esa tarde los llamaron para avisar que habían encontrado a Isabella, la vampiresa que han buscado por mas de un año.

- ¿que es lo que quieren aquí? ¿no creen que fue suficiente?- pregunto Garrett entre gruñidos, estaba mas molesto ahora, el vampiro que se encontraba sentado frente a el, controlaba sus emociones y ademas venia a herir a su hermanita.

- Escucha Garrett, no sabemos de que hablas y estamos visitando a mis amigos, pero encontramos a bella, la hemos estado buscando por poco mas de un año y no tenemos planeado dejarla ir- dijo Jasper, en sus palabras y voz solo había sinceridad, pero Garrett no se dejaría engañar, el vio con sus propios ojos como humillaban a su hermana, como hacían con sus actos, con sus palabras que ella dejara de ser como solía serlo, por que ahora ella era diferente.

- ¿y para que la quieren de vuelta? ¿para seguir hiriéndola? por que les informo que ella me tiene a mi, la defenderé con mi vida si es necesario y no me importara matar a ningún miembro de su clan o de cualquier otro para que no la lastimen- Garrett se levanto del sofá y camino con dirección a la habitación en la que Isabella se encontraba dormida, dejando a 4 vampiros sorprendidos y confundidos.

Al entrar en la habitación, Garrett vio a una Isabella profundamente dormida, se acerco lentamente a su cama, la cual era demasiado grande para ella sola y Garrett pudo recostarse fácilmente a un lado de la vampiresa, ella ni se inmuto, Garrett se acerco a su rostro y beso su frente. El vampiro amaba a Isabella, pero era un amor como de un padre a su hija o de un hermano a su pequeña hermanita, el sentía que tenia que proteger a la vampiresa de todo, y haría exactamente eso, no dejaría que nadie la dañara.

- te juro hermanita, que no dejare que nadie te dañe, ni siquiera tu misma, siempre me tendrás a mi para ayudarte y protegerte- las palabras del vampiro fueron un leve susurro que el viento se llevo, pero que quedarían como la promesa que era y nunca se rompería.

En la mañana la casa parecía tener plaga de vampiros, había 11 vampiros en la pequeña casa, había muchas emociones, muchos sonidos, muchas voces. los 5 vampiros que llegaron a ultimo momento eran nada mas y nada menos que Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett y Edward, todos ellos se habían enterado la tarde anterior, cuando Jasper y Alice los llamaron, que Bella estaba en casa de los amigos de el primero, nadie lo podía creer, pero aun así tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron de Italia a Texas, creían que la vampiresa estaría con su "familia", pero estaban equivocados.

- ¿Donde esta Jasper?- Edward no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, estaba tan nervioso que a Jasper le costaba controlar su don y no afectar a los otros presentes en la casa.

- Esta dormida Edward, ¿podrías controlarte?- Edward asintió avergonzado, estaba cociente que las emociones de cada vampiro presente eran lo suficientemente fuertes, tanto como las suyas y aun así su hermano se controlaba y el no podía soportar mas la espera, quería ver a Isabella, saber si había cambiado, aunque eso fuera imposible ya que los vampiros no cambian.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación y daba directamente en el rostro aniñado de Isabella, Garrett estaba en un estado inconsciente, era como dormir para el, aunque en realidad solo se perdía mirando a la nada, de esa manera descansaba, vivir tantos años sin poder descansar de los problemas era agotador. Isabella abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo, el sol le molestaba, espero un minuto para volver a intentar abrir los ojos sin molestia, lo logro. La vampiresa camino por la habitación para desperezarse, busco en las bolsas que había en la habitación, supuso que Garrett las había llevado ahí, encontró un vestido strapless color rosa fucsia. Isabella se desvistió y se coloco el vestido, le quedaba perfecto, dejo su cabello suelto y se coloco unos tacones. La vampiresa estaba apresurada, tenia planeado despertar temprano para salir y era la una de la tarde, al llegar a la sala encontró a los vampiros que en su momento amo y ahora odiaba.

- isabella- edward fue el primero en observar el como se acercaba Isabella, todos giraron a verla y quedaron con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p><strong>hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenia internet, me estaba muriendo por escribir y todo, imagínense un día que no tengan internet, seria horrible, ahora traten de imaginarse casi un mes (para mi, ya que fue toda una tortura) sin el. me alegro que hayan dejado tantos reviews, me alegraron mucho mas el dia, ya que los vi en cuanto tuve internet, espero y me dejen muchos de nuevo, LAS QUIERO MIL :D espero que les guste el capitulo <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca creas todo lo que dicen, pero... en lo que tus ojos ven... ¿si?... eso tienes que saberlo solo tu, todo puede engañarte y necesitas tener pruebas si quieres creer en lo que has visto, escuchado o incluso, has sentido.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

Tener la atención de todos, era lo que a Isabella mas le gustaba, ella amaba llamar la atención, pero estar rodeada de personas que la lastimaron es un tanto extraño, la vampiresa tenia un dilema formándose en su pequeña cabeza, quería matarlos, eso es seguro, pero también quería vengarse de una manera lenta y dolorosa para ellos. Isabella observo a cada uno de los vampiros presentes y sonrio con inocencia, eso significa solo una cosa en la actitud de la vampiresa, quería jugar con ellos antes de matarlos.

- buenos días a todos- la vampiresa continuo con su caminar y se dirigió a la cocina dejando la sala con 7 vampiros muy asombrados, incluso Alice que había escuchado su voz en el centro comercial estaba asombrada por lo bella que era, todos se preguntaban como era posible que su voz ahora fuera mas hermosa que antes.

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, Isabella no creía que fuera real el que la alacena y el refrigerador estuvieran totalmente vacíos, eso era completamente inhumano. La vampiresa hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y camino de vuelta a la sala, todos seguían como ella los había dejado, Isabella se preguntaba si habían estado o no respirando, al parecer no podían hacer nada sin ella. La vampiresa camino hasta el sillón de una pieza y se sentó en el, observo a Charlote por 2 minutos completos, la mencionada se sentía un tanto extraña e incomoda, los ojos azules de Isabella podían ser muy intensos y mas cuando quería cuestionar el motivo del porque no había comida.

- ¿sucede algo isabella?- Isabella ignoro la pregunta de Charlote y siguió mirándola unos segundos mas, estaba decidiéndose a como decir que quería alimentos humanos en esa casa sin perder el control y terminar gritándoles, ya le había pasado antes.

- charlote, me encuentro hambrienta- todos los vampiros que estaban en la sala se encontraban atentos a la conversación, Esme pensó que seria bueno ir a cocinar para Isabella, pero al Edward negar con la cabeza desistió, había notado algo extraño en Isabella desde que la vio, parecía la misma, pero era tan diferente a su vez.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a cazar?- en ese momento Garrett entro a la sala, en el momento que Isabella hizo mención de su estomago vació, el vampiro volvió en si, conociendo a Isabella su hambre terminaría siendo una masacre y el no quería que ella hiciera tal cosa. Al ver a todos los cullen en la sala olvido el porque se había "Despertado" y gruño hacia todos, recibió el gruñido de Emmett y Edward, los otros estaban asombrados de que hubiera otro vampiro, incluso Jasper que no había sentido sus emociones un poco después de que se fue de la sala la noche anterior.

- ¿que hacen todos ustedes aquí?- Isabella se preguntaba lo mismo, pero como estaba muriendo de hambre no había pensado en preguntarlo, y en cuanto escuchara la respuesta, se iría, no le interesaba otra cosa mas que alimentarse, para después ir a por una botella de whisky.

- te lo dije ayer Garrett...- Jasper no termino lo que diría, ya que fue cortado por una Isabella gruñendo y corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, para todos los presentes, hacia Garrett, lo tomo de el cuello y lo estrello en la pared que estaba detrás, esta termino echa pedazos, todos se quedaron en shock.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Garrett? eres un maldito hijo de perra, eres mi maldito hermano y aun así hablas con ellos sin decírmelo...- Isabella estaba muy enfadada y dolida, aunque eso no lo aceptará, Garrett la había traicionado hablando con ellos, sin darse cuenta, la vampiresa apretaba mas el cuello de Garrett, y el estaba consciente que si ella seguía haciéndolo, terminaría sin cabeza.

- Yo no hable con ellos- a Garrett le costaba hablar y a Isabella poco le importaba, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía que Garrett haya hablado con ellos sin decírselo, decidió soltarlo, camino hacia la sala que era donde su bolso estaba antes de casi degollar al vampiro, la tomo y corrió hacia su coche, en menos de 5 minutos, Isabella ya se encontraba bastante lejos de ese lugar.

- ¿que ha sido eso? ¿estas bien Garrett? ¿te ha lastimado?- Charlote fue la primera en salir del shock, nunca pensó que Isabella haría eso, "la familia del mayor debió hacerle algo muy malo a la pobre Isabella" pensaba la vampiresa, el segundo en salir del shock fue Jasper que sintió todo el enojo y dolor provenir de Isabella.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme porque ella nos odia?- Garrett que aunque estaba débil, corrió hacia el y paro al estar solamente separados por unos pocos centímetros.

- ¿no lo sabes? ustedes la dejaron como si de un trapo viejo se tratase, le jodieron la vida y ella no lo merecía, el maldito de tu hermano la engaño con una estúpida humana y toda tu familia, incluyéndote, la trato de la peor manera, ¿y aun así te atreves a preguntar por que los odia?- todos los cullen estaban confundidos e impresionados, ellos no recordaban haber tratado mal a Isabella, solo recordaban que ella se había ido sin ellos a las guerras del sur, y desde ese momento ellos la estuvieron buscando.

- Nosotros nunca hicimos tal cosa- Alice estaba dispuesta a defender a su familia y recuperar a Isabella, pero para ello necesitaban descubrir lo que pasaba.

- ¿no lo es?- Garrett estaba seguro de que esos vampiros lo creían idiota, Alice negó con la cabeza muy segura de si misma- pues que mala memoria tienen, ya que yo estaba ahí cuando ustedes la echaron y le dijeron cuanto la odiaban, cuando el maldito de Edward Cullen dijo que el pensaba que moriría al ir a acabar las guerras del sur, cuando prefirió a una humana, cuando ustedes la trataron de una manera imperdonable- Garrett estaba muy molesto y si no se controlaba terminaría matando a alguien y aunque eso no era una mala idea, sabia que Isabella los quería para ella y no le perdonaría nunca el haber terminado con la vida de alguno de ellos sin su consentimiento.

- Te aseguro que nada de eso sucedió Garrett, eso que dices no lo hicimos nosotros- El patriarca de los cullen, Carlisle, intentaba hacer entrar en razón al otro vampiro, pero el estaba completamente seguro de que eran ellos los culpables de todo lo que Isabella había sufrido y no les perdonaría nunca ese echo.

- Pues eran iguales a ustedes, ¡oh espera, ya lo tengo! eran sus gemelos- Garrett podía llegar a ser muy sarcástico con las personas que no le agradaban y los Cullen no le agradaban ni siquiera un poco, para el eran una basura, no podía entender como Isabella llego a quererlos cuando los conoció.

- Puede que todo haya sido una trampa, que alguien haya jugado con todos nosotros- Jasper era muy inteligente, pero no podía comprobar nada, y el solo tener una sospecha no le ayudaría, necesitaban tener echos y solo los conseguirían si Isabella accedía a tener una conversación con ellos.

Garrett comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, entro en la habitación de Isabella y de el, busco en las bolsas de compras y encontró lo que buscaba, la ropa que Isabella compro para el. El vampiro se cambio rápidamente y salio de ahí, se acerco a todos los vampiros, ya que hay estaba Peter que es con quien quería hablar.

- ¿podrías prestarme tu auto? lo necesito- Garrett fue directo, Peter parpadeo un par de veces y asintió, no sabia a donde quería ir Garrett pero se veía nervioso y molesto.

- ¿a donde iras?- Edward estaba curioso, Garrett de un momento a otro se había cambiado de ropa y ahora salia, era un tanto extraño.

- no te interesa- Edward se molesto por la manera en la que el vampiro le hablaba, ¿que se creía? pero decidió no contestar, sabia que no ganaría en una pelea con el vampiro, ya sea en palabras o en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se notaba que tenia bastante experiencia.

Garrett condujo durante horas por toda la ciudad y no encontraba a Isabella, solo pedía que no haya escapado, porque si lo hizo sera muy difícil seguir su rastro, la ultima vez pasaron de estar en rio de janeiro a chicago, fue un gran cambio, pero Isabella era totalmente impredecible.

* * *

><p><strong>hola, ¿tarde mucho? si la respuesta es si, lo lamento, la culpable es la escuela, las quiero, espero y no olviden dejarme review :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA ANTES DE COMENZAR: ¿Que soy una perra? Si, lo soy, ¿una maldita? También lo soy, ¿alguna otra cosa que no se me ocurre ahora? También, soy todo lo que en su cabeza se les ocurra, no tengo justificación, ni nada de eso, pero una cosa, he vuelto y tratare de actualizar aunque sea una vez a la semana, he tenido exámenes casi todos los días, maquetas, proyectos, trabajos en equipo y mas, y todo eso solo por ser mi ultimo año en la secundaria U_U de verdad, prefiero actualizar y que se me seque el cerebro por hacer buenos capítulos todos los días, a pasar por todo lo que he pasado, pero así es la vida, y ni que hacer, pero tratare de actualizar de verdad (cara del gato con botas de shrek) ¿me dan otra oportunidad? ¿si? (salta como una hiperactiva)**

La soledad es triste por el simple hecho de no ser acompañada, pero es incluso mas triste estar acompañada de personas en las cuales no puedes confiar, que pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento.

**TP(tercerapersona)-POV**

La oscuridad era algo que a Isabella nunca le agrado, siempre le causo miedo, pero cuando se fue por primera vez del lado de Garrett, fue cuando ella logro sentir todo el dolor y tristeza que los cullen le hicieron,que los vulturi hicieron aun mas fuerte, se hundió en su oscuridad interna, pero no le fue suficiente, encontró un edificio abandonado, el cual no tenia muchas ventanas y no entraba el sol, se escondió ahí durante meses, sin alimento, sin compañía, se castigo a si misma por confiar, por creer y por ser una ilusa, se castigo de la peor manera, entrando al centro de su mayor miedo. Isabella recordó todo lo que sufrió, recordó como la había pasado y como eso la ayudo, era algo por lo que nadie querría pasar, pero era algo que te servia, algo que ayudo a Isabella para esconder sus sentimientos, a ya no tomarlos en cuenta, la ayudo a crecer y la ayudo en cosas inimaginables, que isabella no comprendería hasta que llegara el momento.

Isabella camino mucho para volver a casa de Peter y Charlote, no recordaba en donde había dejado el auto, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ver a los cullen le afectaba, y por ello, Isabella quería retrasar su llegada. En su camino a casa, paso por un bar, el cual era un tanto sucio, era el lugar perfecto, era el tipo de lugares que a Isabella le encantaban, parecía muy viejo y eso a Isabella la cautivo. Entro al viejo bar, olía a licor y tabaco, Isabella sonrio y se acerco a la barra, no llamo la atención de nadie, todos estaban suficientemente borrachos para no ver mas allá de sus pies.

- ¿que puedo darte?- dijo el cantinero, era un viejo, tenia cara agradable, unos ojos que mostraban cansancio, pelo color blanco, y un bigote bien recortado.

- solo un vaso de bourbon- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa, fue por un vaso y vació el licor en el.

- tu bourbon- isabella asintió- es algo fuerte para una dama, ¿no?- isabella lo miro con los ojos en blanco- por cierto, mi nombre es Marc- Isabella clavo su mirada en el hombre, por tiempo indefinido, quizá fueron un par de minutos, pero eso basto para que el hombre, Marc, se diera cuenta que Isabella había pasado por mucho.

- Isabella- el hombre que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, al ver los impresionantes ojos de la vampiresa, parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿perdón?- dijo el hombre un tanto avergonzado, Isabella rodó los ojos y sonrio.

- mi nombre, es Isabella- Marc sonrio cariñosamente, como si Isabella fuera su nieta, y eso a la vampiresa la conmovió.

- es un lindo nombre, Isabella- la vampiresa sonrio sinceramente.

- gracias, y por cierto, no lo creo- el hombre alzo una ceja, dando a entender que no sabia a que se refería- no es algo fuerte para una dama- Marc soltó una carcajada, una muy fuerte.

- bien, entonces disculpa mi comentario- Isabella sabia que lo decía de broma, Marc tenia una sonrisa muy amplia.

- estas disculpado- Marc asintió y fue a por otro vaso, uno para el y sirvió bourbon a los dos vasos, el de Isabella y el suyo, la vampiresa ya se había tomado su vaso hace un rato atrás.

- ¿sabes Isabella?- la vampiresa lo miro y negó- tenia una hija- la vampiresa lo miro con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿que paso con ella?- Isabella tenia curiosidad, Marc compuso una mueca de dolor que se había posado en su cara.

- murió, se fue de casa muy molesta, tanto que no miraba el camino por donde iba, cruzo una calle, el conductor del auto que la atropello no la miro a tiempo y ella murió molesta conmigo, solo por no dejarla ir a una fiesta- Marc tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, a la vampiresa se le rompió el corazón, Marc parecía una buena persona y no merecía lo que le pasaba.

- fue algo muy tonto lo que ella hizo- Marc no esperaba esas palabras, la mayoría de las personas decía un "lo siento" o "seguro te perdona".

- si, lo fue- fue lo único que dijo Marc.

- tengo un hermano, somos huérfanos, a el lo adopto un doctor. Mi hermano tiene otros 4 hermanos, entre ellos esta su novia. Hace poco nos reencontramos, me enamore de uno de sus hermanos, pero me engaño con otra, toda la familia lo apoyo, y ahora vuelven para hablar conmigo, hoy me he ido molesta con mi hermano adoptivo, porque hablo con ellos antes que yo, no se de que, pero hablo con ellos, me traiciono- Marc asintió, Isabella no sabia porque le había contado todo aquello, pero lo había hecho.

- creo que deberían hablar, todos, pero si vez que quieren joderte, hazlo tu primero. Con el que si deberías hablar mas, es con tu hermano adoptivo, no creo que el te traicione- Isabella asintió, aceptando su consejo, haría lo que Marc dijo.

Marc e Isabella intercambiaron números, ya había mucha confianza en su nueva amistad, tanta que Isabella ya llamaba a Marc abuelo. Isabella volvió a ser la Isabella de antes en el tiempo que estuvo con Marc, el sacaba lo mejor de ella, y eso le agradaba a la vampiresa. Isabella siguió con su camino, iba borracha, pero eso no importaba mucho. Por fin llego a casa de peter y de charlote, no se oían ruidos, faltaba poco para que amaneciera e Isabella quería descansar un poco. Fue directo a su habitación y se quedo dormida con la ropa que consiguió esa noche.

~O~

Los Cullen buscaban a Isabella junto con Peter y Charlote, no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que amanecería pronto y el sol los delataría, eso no les preocupaba al par de vampiros que eran inmunes al sol, pero si a la familia de vampiros, no encontraban rastros de la vampiresa, lo único que encontraron de ella, fue su auto, estaba fuera de una tienda de ropa, creían que Isabella volvería por el así que dejaron a la pareja de vampiros, amigos de Garrett y de Jasper. Buscaron por un par de horas mas, pero no encontraron nada, tuvieron que volver a casa, tenían esperanza en que la vampiresa volviera. Al llegar, se encontraron a una Isabella profundamente dormida, la movieron un poco para que despertara y esta lo hizo.

- ¿¡QUE!?- dijo Isabella enojada, nunca le había gustado que la despertaran y eso nunca cambiaría.

- Isabella, tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward, Isabella lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada, eso a Edward lo atemorizo un poco, pero el nunca lo admitiría, pero nadie sabe si lo haría Jasper, que sintió el temor de Edward.

- ¿Y no pudieron esperar a que despertara?- pregunto Isabella enojada, la familia entera negó con la cabeza, esto le hizo gracia a tres vampiros, pero ninguno lo demostró- bien pues hablen- la vampiresa se levanto de la cama y fue a la sala de la casa, se preguntaba donde estaría Garrett, pero no pregunto nada.

- primero que nada, nos gustaría que nos cuentes que paso, el por que nos odias- la vampiresa alzo una ceja y asintió.

- Edward me engaño con una humana, dijo que me odiaba y que nunca me amo, o algo parecido, todos ustedes me dijeron que jamas me quisieron y que yo era una estúpida por haber creído en su amor, que esperaban que muriera en las guerras del sur, y muchas cosas horribles. ¿Eso no les dice el por que los odio?- toda la familia Cullen estaba confundida, nadie hablo durante minutos.

- nosotros no lo hicimos Isabella, creo que todo fue una trampa, jamas te haríamos eso- el que hablo fue Jasper, el quería a Isabella como la hermana que nunca tuvo, porque a decir verdad, Rosalie jamas seria como lo es Isabella, ni siquiera se parecerían, ellas eran muy diferentes, y Jasper amaba la manera de ser que tenia Isabella, su hermana.

- ¿entonces quien fue? ¿su doble?- Isabella se sentía ofendida, todos ellos la creían estúpida y ella no lo permitiría, ella era inteligente y sabia como actuar ante las circunstancias.

- podría ser- dijo Emmett- quizá alguien que te odia y tenga el don de tomar la forma de cualquiera de nosotros, uso su don en otros vampiros y te hizo creer que eramos nosotros- eso sonaba tan ilógico, pero era lo mas lógico en esta situación.

- muy bien, cuando encuentren quien los duplico, avísenme, quisiera tener su don- Isabella volvió a su recamara, aun tenia sueño y esa conversación la había molestado, ¿quien haría algo así? ¿quien tendría ese don? porque para lo único que había servido esa conversación fue para que Isabella se diera cuenta que los Cullen eran sinceros y ellos no lo habían hecho, ellos no la habían herido, y eso la hizo odiarlos aun mas por el simple echo de que ella los odiaba por herirla y aprendió a vivir con ello, pero no sabia como hacerlo ahora, ahora que sabia que ellos no la habían traicionado.


	6. Chapter 6

La oscuridad no daña, pero si lo hace lo que habita en ella.

**TP(tercerapersona)-POV**

Isabella despertó temprano, Garrett no estaba a su lado como siempre, eso la confundió, pues el siempre cuidaba sus sueños, o así le decía Isabella, pues al el no dormir, era lo mas lógico que la observara dormir. La vampiresa se dio una ducha con agua helada, pues en texas hacia calor, al salir busco un atuendo lindo, encontró un vestido color rosa chicle, unos zapatos blancos y un bolso del mismo color, su cabello lo arreglo en una coleta y se maquillo un poco. Isabella miro su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, se veía bien, inocente, linda, y perfecta. La vampiresa salio de su habitación y se encontró con muchos vampiros, todos conocidos. Peter y Charlote le sonrieron, Charlote se acerco y le dio un abrazo, eso dejo un poco aturdida a Isabella, pero devolvió el abrazo.

- Buen día Isabella, ¿te apetece desayunar?- pregunto Charlote después de soltar a Isabella.

- No hay humanos, ni comida humana- dijo Isabella con los ojos en blanco.

- Claro que la hay, ayer Peter y yo hemos traído- a Isabella se le iluminaron los tiernos ojos azules que poseía, todos lo notaron.

- ¿de verdad?- Charlote y Peter asintieron, todos solo vieron un borrón, que se debió a que Isabella corrió hacia la alacena de Charlote y reviso absolutamente todo, había comida para un ejercito, y eso hizo a Isabella inmensamente feliz.

- ¿me dirás que te apetece?- le pregunto Charlote a Isabella, esta asintió.

- Me apetece un huevo frito, waffles, tocino, cereal y una malteada, por favor- Charlote miro con los ojos abiertos a Isabella, pues era mucha comida, y asintió, pero es que Charlote no entendía que para la vampiresa, el alcohol, la diversión y la comida nunca eran suficientes.

Isabella espero sentada en la barra de la cocina, Esme se había ofrecido a ayudar a Charlote, y ambas preparaban su comida. Isabella se sentía un tanto incomoda, pues todos la miraban, y nadie lo hacia como a Isabella le gustaba. Carlisle, el patriarca de la familia Cullen, la miraba con compasión, Edward, el la miraba con amor, cosa que la vampiresa odiaba en ese momento, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella aun lo amaba, Emmett, el la miraba con nostalgia, al igual que Jasper, pero el también la evaluaba, Alice y Rosalie, la miraban con una mezcla de confusión y nostalgia. Todos estaban acabando la paciencia de la vampiresa.

- Nunca hable contigo como hermanos Emmett- el vampiro la miro sorprendido, pues no esperaba que Isabella le dirigiera la palabra.

- ¿eso crees?- la vampiresa se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Nunca estuve segura de que fueras mi hermano, en realidad- Emmett frunció el ceño, todos presenciaban la conversación y estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Isabella, pues ella y Emmett eran muy unidos, y Jasper era también muy unido a ellos.

- ¿nunca creíste en mi?- pregunto dolido y ofendido Emmett.

- Nunca me demostraste que fueras mi hermano, simplemente lo dijiste y creíste que con eso te creería- Isabella estaba molestando a Emmett, pero en realidad siempre quiso saber mas de ella, y Emmett nunca le mostró como fue su niñez.

- Tengo mis recuerdos, puedo mostrártelos- dijo el vampiro herido.

- Podrías inventar recuerdos, cosas que no sean reales- Emmett estaba molesto, el nunca haría cosas como la que Isabella insinuaba.

- Jamas lo haría, y si lo hiciera, lo sabrías- dijo Emmett, Isabella asintió a sus palabras.

- Lo haría- dijo simplemente Isabella, Emmett se acerco a ella.

- mira mi recuerdos Isabella, recuerdos reales, en donde tu y yo somos niños, en donde salen amigos y enemigos de ambos, donde salen nuestros padres, donde eramos tu y yo contra el mundo- a Isabella le dolió haber herido a Emmett, pero sus emociones no salían a flote, aprendió a guardarlas y que nunca salieran, al menos que fuera necesario.

- las veré esta noche, tengo que descansar si veré toda mi niñez. Recuerda todo sobre mi Emmett, solo así creeré en ti- el vampiro asintió y salio de la cocina, fue seguido por su esposa, Rosalie.

- Tu desayuno Isabella- dijo charlote depositando todo lo que la vampiresa había pedido en la barra que tenían como mesa.

- gracias, son muy amables- Isabella les sonrio a Charlote y a Esme, ambas le correspondieron.

Isabella comió todo lo que habían preparado las vampiresas, todo estaba delicioso, era una lastima que se terminara, pero lo bueno de todo, es que los humanos comen 3 veces al día. Isabella no había tenido noticias de Garrett, eso empezaba a molestarla, pues el vampiro nunca se iba sin decir a donde, tenia planeado llamarle, pero al estar la casa completamente llena de vampiros, no tendría privacidad, decidió que mejor llamarle de una vez, pues Isabella no tenia planeado salir, y al parecer nadie mas. Isabella marco el numero de Garrett y este no contesto, volvió a intentarlo y esta vez tuvo suerte.

- Hola, ¿quien habla?- al parecer no miro que era Isabella quien llamaba.

- Garrett, soy Isabella, ¿donde te encuentras? no has llegado a dormir, y es tarde, deberías estar en casa- dijo Isabella reclamado la ausencia de el vampiro.

- No volveré Isabella, estoy harto, siempre haces lo mismo, no puedo seguir así- a Isabella se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

- no bromees Garrett, ¿cuando volverás?- se escucho un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

- no bromeo Isabella, estoy cansado de que cada vez que te molestas huyes, y todos nuestros planes se van volando solo por tus caprichos- todos en la casa miraban como de los ojos de Isabella salían lagrimas, intentaban darle privacidad a Isabella, pero verla llorar era algo que a nadie le gustaba, y por ello, pusieron atención en la conversación.

- Garrett, no puedes hablar enserio, no puedes dejarme- Garrett escuchaba la voz rota de Isabella y eso le partía el corazón, pero Isabella tenia que aprender que no siempre va a estar para ella.

- Lo siento Isa...- el grito de Isabella sorprendió a todos.

- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES GARRETT!- Isabella quería que su voz sonara enfadada, pero parecía mas una suplica- por favor no Garrett, no me dejes, tu no- a todos le partió el corazón lo que Isabella había dicho, pues la vampiresa se sentía abandonada.

- Isabella...- la vampiresa estaba siendo destrozada por Garrett, el la dejaba y ella no podía permitirlo, así que se rebajo a lo que antes habría hecho sin dudar, pero que ahora, su orgullo no se lo permitía, suplicaría para que Garrett regresara.

- ¡No Garrett! escúchame, juro, juro que cambiare, seré como tu quieras que sea, haré lo que sea, pero no te vallas, por favor, si te vas, me derrumbare por completo, eres mi único pilar Garrett, no puedes irte, eso me destrozaría y tu lo sabes, no puedes ser tan injusto Garrett, por favor, regresa, te necesito, por favor- Isabella se sentía destrozada, todo su caparazón, el que la protegía del daño que los demás le causaban, fue destruido por Garrett.

- Isabella, escúchame- Isabella sabia que Garrett no volvería, ella no lo hubiera hecho si fuera el, y eso la hacia vulnerable, algo que había llegado a odiar, pero ahora no le importaba.

- no quiero hacerlo Garrett, no quiero escucharte, solo te escuchare si me dices que volverás, dime que volverás Garrett, solo tienes que volver conmigo, después haremos la vida humana que siempre has planeado, pero vuelve- isabella veía todo borroso a causa de las lagrimas y Edward se contenía de ir a abrazarla.

La llamada se corto e Isabella estaba totalmente destruida, era un desastre. Edward no soporto verla así, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la vampiresa lo permitió, en ese momento necesitaba sentirse querida, Garrett la había dejado, quizá para siempre y eso había hecho que Isabella se sintiera sola, triste. Todos miraban como Isabella era consolada por Edward, que estaba triste, pues no le gustaba ver a su Isabella triste, mucho menos llorar. La vampiresa no podía dejar de llorar, no quería que la vieran así, pero no podía sostenerse en pie, se sentía muy débil. La puerta principal se abrió, nadie le presto atención hasta que la voz de Garrett se escucho.

- Nunca me dejas terminar Isabella, he decidido volver contigo, hermanita nunca te dejaría- Isabella lo miro creyendo que era una alucinación, pues había vivido mucho tiempo viendo alucinaciones de los Cullen, de Edward principalmente, y de los Vulturi, pero Garrett era mas real. Isabella salio de los brazos de Edward y corrió hacia Garrett, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Isabella lloro mucho rato en brazos de Garrett.

- Nunca me dejes Garrett- susurro Isabella, antes de caer dormida.

- jamas Isabella, ni siquiera si mi vida dependiera de ello- Garrett beso la frente de Isabella y la llevo a su cama, era mejor que descansara, había tenido una mañana larga.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! he aquí el capitulo 6, ¿les ha gustado? dejen un review para hacérmelo saber, ¿a que he actualizado rápido? ya dije, una vez por semana, mas o menos ;) besos, les recuerdo, dejen review o me pondré triste de verdad :'(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

la vida no es fácil, si así lo fuera, no aprenderíamos de ella.

**TP(tercerapersona)-POV**

Todos esperaban en el jardín de la casa a que Esme terminara de hacer palomitas para Isabella, habían insistido en que todos querían ver los recuerdos de Emmett y la vampiresa acepto a regañadientes, pero puso como condición que le hicieran palomitas, según ella "ver recuerdos es como ver películas, y no resulta igual sin palomitas". Esme salio de la casa con un gran tazón de palomitas en las manos, Isabella se acerco a ella y prácticamente le arrebato sus palomitas, aspiro el aroma de desprendían, Esme había sido generosa con la mantequilla al parecer, Isabella tomo un puño de palomitas y las metió en su boca, contuvo un gemido, pues todo lo que Esme cocinaba era delicioso.

- Muchas gracias Esme, son deliciosas- la vampiresa le sonrio a esme y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ahora, ¿iniciamos con la película?- al ver que algunos no entendieron Isabella aclaro- los recuerdos de Emmett- todos asintieron en respuesta, pero la afirmación que Isabella esperaba era la de Emmett.

- Claro, cuando quieras- dijo Emmett, Isabella asintió y se concentro en la mente del vampiro.

Todos notaron el cambio de escenario, de estar en el jardín de Charlote, ahora estaban en la sala de una pequeña casa, todo parecía antiguo, todos miraron a un pequeño niño de unos cinco años, el niño tenia cabello negro, ojos azules que parecían dos lagos llenos de agua, eran casi transparentes, piel blanca, tenia complexión delgada. El pequeño miraba una puerta detenidamente, parecía esperar algo, aunque nadie sabia el que, solo Emmett y el no diría nada. A todos les sorprendió cuando un hombre salio de la puerta que el niño miraba, su rostro era sombrío, el niño se levanto de su asiento y fue corriendo con una sonrisa hacia el hombre.

- ¿que ha pasado padre?- el hombre se sentó donde antes había estado el pequeño, y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

- ya ha nacido Emmett, es niña- todos miraron a Emmett, el era el pequeño que todos miraban y nadie sabia eso. El pequeño Emmett dio un salto, al parecer de felicidad.

- ¡SI! ¿puedo pasar a verla?, quiero conocer a mi hermanita, ¿puedo padre?- el hombre endureció sus facciones, y tenso todos los músculos de su cara.

- quiero que me entiendas Emmett, ella no estará con nosotros mucho tiempo, la venderemos y...- el niño comenzó a negar con la cabeza e interrumpió a su padre.

-¡NO! padre, por favor, yo cuidare de ella, déjela con nosotros- el hombre tomo fuertemente de los hombros al pequeño.

- escúchame Emmett, si ella se queda con nosotros morirá, tu madre y yo no podemos mantenerlos a ambos, ¿quieres que ella muera? ¡DIME EMMETT!- el niño negó con lagrimas en los ojos, todos escucharon un gruñido, proveniente de Isabella.

- quiero que se quede padre, por favor- el hombre suspiro exasperado.

- muy bien Emmett, pero tu te harás cargo de ella, yo no me encariñare con alguien que se, morirá, porque yo no pagare sus gastos, tengo suficiente contigo y con tu madre- el hombre volvió a la habitación de donde había salido.

- yo me hare cargo de ti hermanita, te cuidare y vivirás conmigo, porque yo soy tu hermano- el pequeño susurro, cosa que a todos conmovió y a su vez hizo enfurecer, pues el hombre era un completo hijo de puta.

El pequeño Emmett se quedo dormido, en los recuerdos se llego el momento en que amaneció y todos esperaban ver que pasaba con el pequeño Emmett, al cual lo despertó el llanto de un bebe, el llanto de Isabella. El padre salio de la habitación con la bebe en brazos, el pequeño Emmett dejo de lado todo el sueño que tenia y se acerco a su padre, para por fin conocer a su pequeña hermana, aunque no esperaba que su padre colocara a la bebe en sus brazos.

- te dije que no me haría cargo de ella Emmett, y como tu la quieres, sera tuya, pero yo no mantendré a un bebe mas, así que aprovecha el tiempo que ella viva- para ese momento todos querían matar a ese hombre, Esme, Charlote y Rosalie sollozaban, pues Emmett, por querer a su hermana con el, tuvo que soportar a ese hombre, en cambio los demás querían golpear hasta matar al padre de los hermanos, Isabella sufría en silencio, pues le dolía ser rechazada desde el momento en que nació.

El pequeño Emmett fue a su habitación con la bebe, no sabia que hacer, pues el aun era muy pequeño para saber sobre las necesidades de los bebes, pero el estaba decidido a hacerse cargo de su hermana, y no dejaría que muriera. El pequeño daba vueltas por la habitación, pensando en que podría calmar a su hermanita, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizá, ella tuviera hambre, así que con la bebe en brazos el pequeño salio de su casa, camino largo rato. La bebe seguía llorando y eso hacia que Emmett comenzara a tener dolor de cabeza. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que habían pasado los hermanos, Emmett cuidando a Isabella desde pequeña y ella sin nadie mas que su hermano. El Emmett de los recuerdos cruzo una valla, lo cual se le complico un poco por tener a la bebe en sus pequeños brazos, pero lo consiguió. Llego a un granero que era donde estaban las vacas lecheras, Emmett dejo a la bebe en la paja y fue en busca de algún recipiente donde Isabella pudiera comer, encontró un biberón con el que alimentaban a las vacas pequeñas, lo lavo lo mejor que pudo y ordeño una vaca para llenarlo de leche. Emmett se acerco a la bebe dudoso, pues no sabia si lloraba por hambre o no, pero al darle el biberón y que la pequeña lo tomara gustosa, se dio cuenta de que la pobre moría de hambre.

- tenias mucha hambre, ¿eh?- claro que no obtuvo una respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Todos los vampiros estaban conmovidos, incluso Emmett, pues Isabella estaba sacando los recuerdos de su cabeza, el no recordaba eso, y que Isabella lo encontrara había revivido recuerdos, lo haba hecho sentir furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que Isabella hurgara en su memoria, pues ella vería cosas dolorosas, pero Isabella estaba decidida a sacar todo lo que encontrara relacionado a ella, si era o no doloroso no importaba, ella necesitaba saber todo de ella, pues siempre fue una desconocida, si ella no conocía esa parte de ella, jamas se conocería a si misma y para la vampiresa no conocerse era inconcebible.

Los recuerdos fueron pasando, Emmett cambiando el pañal de Isabella, Emmett alimentando a Isabella, Emmett trabajando con tan solo 5 años para mantener a Isabella, Emmett cumpliendo 6 años, Emmett cuidando de Isabella e Isabella creciendo. Los recuerdos pararon en el recuerdo especifico de cuando Isabella cumplió un año, y ella aun no tenia nombre, Emmett había llevado a Isabella al bosque, pues estar en casa no era una opción, ya que sus padres cada vez que podían, le proponían a Emmett vender a su hermana, lo cual molestaba a Emmett muchisimo, pues aunque aun era pequeño, pues acababa de cumplir 6 años, Emmett ya era padre al ser el único responsable de Isabella. La pequeña ya daba pequeños pasos, y eso hacia a Emmett inmensamente feliz, pues ahora que su hermana caminaba un poco podía trabajar mejor en el rancho del señor y la señora millar, pues ya no tenia que cargar en brazos a Isabella todo el tiempo.

- hermana, llegara un momento en el que me odies, lo he visto, he visto a muchos niños que tienen hermanas y se odian, no quiero que eso pase, porque solo nos tenemos a nosotros, ellos tienen padres que no aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para intentar venderlos, como los nuestros lo hacen, por eso, quiero que tengas un nombre especial, no puedes tener el nombre de mama como cualquier otra niña lo tendría- la pequeña miraba a su hermano sin entenderlo, pero eso no importaba porque aunque en ese momento no lo entendió, ahora lo hacia- cuando era pequeño conocí a la abuela, ella era una buena persona, podrías tener su nombre, era marie, pero no me gusta ese nombre para llamarte así el resto de tu vida, así que te llamaras, ¿que nombre te gusta? ¿giselle?- la pequeña que había tirado una piedra que tenia en la mano e hizo un puchero, pero Emmett solo vio su puchero, y creyó que ella lo entendía y ese nombre no le agradaba- bien, ese no, quizá ¿carol? no ese no, es muy aburrido, ¿que me dices de isabella?- la pequeña había vuelto a tomar su piedra y sonrio, Emmett sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de la pequeña era por esa pequeña piedra, sonrio por pensar que a Isabella le gustaba su nombre, así que la alzo en brazos y le dio vueltas, eso hizo reír a ambos.

- ¿por que nunca viste esa piedra Emmett?- pregunto un poco molesta Isabella- no me gusta mi nombre- se quejo, a lo que todos menos Emmett rieron.

- soy igual de despistado que tu hermana- dijo con ironía el vampiro, a lo que la vampiresa le puso los ojos en blanco.

- no soy despistada- dijo ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que si.

- claro, lo que digas- dijo Emmett, después de la nada, Isabella y Emmett se abrazaron, para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿tan mala persona soy?- pregunto entre lagrimas Isabella, nadie quería interrumpir, aunque todos estaban confundidos, de estar peleando entre ellos, pasaron a abrazarse y llorar.

- claro que no pequeña, eres la mejor persona que conoceré jamas- dijo Emmett haciendo que de Isabella saliera un bufido.

- entonces estas jodido Emmett, porque soy horrible, tanto que hasta mis padres me odiaban- Isabella lloro mas y dejo salir todo lo que esos recuerdos provocaban en ella, pues aunque ella era fuerte, su caparazón estaba débil e Isabella no creía que se recuperara, por eso la Isabella de antes tendría que volver.

- eso es porque eran malos padres bella, solo tu y yo eramos familia- dijo Emmett viendo directamente a los ojos de la vampiresa, la cual solo asintió.

- ¿Emmett y bella contra el mundo?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Emmett y bella contra el mundo- afirmo el vampiro.

- no es que quiera interrumpir su momento, porque de verdad no quiero, pero creo que yo también merezco que me disculpes por algo que no he hecho Isabella, porque te he dado tu tiempo, todos lo hemos hecho y quiero que hablemos y aclaremos todo, ya has perdonado a Esme y a Emmett, faltamos los demás- hablo jasper en tono celoso pero firme, lo cual no dejaba espacio para replicas.

- me parece correcto- dijo la vampiresa dejando sorprendidos a todos los Cullen.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto Rosalie, a lo que bella asintió.

- claro, pero aun quedan recuerdos- dijo bella intentando posponer la conversación.

- podríamos ver recuerdos un día de cada semana- propuso Alice a lo que todos asintieron.

- bien, entonces hablemos- dijo Isabella, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la casa, algo ataco por la espalda a Isabella tirándola al piso y dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues lo que había atacado a Isabella era una pantera, la cual Isabella, Garrett y los Cullen conocían muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capitulo habrá una conversación Bella-Bob, y también Bella-familia Cullen, ¿que piensan del capitulo? dejen review, ya casi no me dejan y eso me deprime bastante :'(<strong>

**Atte. Emmie que si las quiere. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Las Personas Deben Aprender de Sus Errores, PORQUE si no, están jodidos"

**TP(tercerapersona)-POV**

La cabeza y un hombro es lo que le dolía a Isabella, Bob había estado tirando arañazos hacia ella y la vampiresa se estaba cansando de evitar sus golpes, así que la pantera había alcanzado a dañar a Isabella, los Cullen habían intentado detener a Bob, pero la vampiresa se los impidió, ella sabia que merecía lo que Bob le hacia y seria una injusticia que detuvieran su ataque, pero ella empezaría a defenderse en cuanto la pantera se lo permitiera, lo cual no fue mucho después de que arañara la mejilla de Isabella, esta se enfado y mando a volar a Bob, el cual en cuanto toco el suelo volvió a atacar a Isabella, pero esta ya no le permitió mas daños a su cuerpo y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tanto Bob como Isabella tiraban golpes a dar a su oponente, la vampiresa le había dado un puñetazo a Bob, no tan fuerte como para hacer un gran daño, pero si lo suficiente como para que le doliera un poco, y Bob no se quedaba atrás, había mordido a Isabella, que al siempre tener parte de su don de humana activado su piel era fácil de penetrar, y tenia sangre-veneno brotando de la herida de su pierna. Ninguno de los dos, Isabella y Bob, se rendirían, pues aunque Bob había extrañado a Isabella al igual que ella a el, necesitaban esa pelea, necesitaban lastimar al otro por el daño causado. Bob alcanzo a arañar fuertemente el estomago de Isabella haciendo que la vampiresa cayera de rodillas por el dolor causado, ya que Bob había hecho una gran herida, pero eso no la detuvo de darle un buen golpe en la cara a Bob, logrando ambos que la batalla se detuviera, Isabella se arrastro acercándose a Bob, al igual que la pantera cojeo hasta llegar al lado de Isabella, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, dejando a los vampiros, que miraban todo, conmovidos.

- te he extrañado amigo- susurro Isabella cerca de la oreja de la pantera, y recibió un rugido de Bob como respuesta- me gustaría hablar mas contigo Bob, pero le he prometido a los Cullen una charla- la pantera miro a los Cullen y les gruño, pues nunca le han agradado, Bob pensaba que ellos le robarían a Isabella.

- te podemos dar un momento con Bob si así lo deseas Isabella- propuso Carlisle, pero Isabella negó con una sonrisa.

- creo que es momento de hablar con ustedes, Bob lo entiende, ademas, tenemos que alimentarnos, estoy hambrienta y herida, eso me hará gruñona dentro de poco, al igual que Bob, así que en lo que tenemos la GRAN conversación, Bob y yo nos alimentaremos, espero y no les moleste- todos negaron y Esme se acerco a Isabella.

- ¿quieres que cocine algo para que coman, cariño?- a Bob e Isabella les brillaron los ojos con emoción, ambos adoraban la comida de Esme.

- si, por favor- Esme asintió y se adentro en la casa para preparar la comida, no sabia que era lo que mas le gustaría comer a Isabella, pero no pensó mucho en que cocinar, Isabella sin hambre comía lo que fuera y con hambre no había mucha diferencia.

Isabella junto con Bob, entraron a la casa, seguidos de todos los vampiros, todos se acomodaron en la sala, obviamente Isabella fue la primera en ocupar un lugar, pues a ella no le gustaba estar parada cuando hablaba, ni mucho menos cuando comía, pues Esme les haría comida. Entonces a Isabella se le ocurrió algo le indico a Bob que se sentara en el sillón de un lugar en el que Isabella se había sentado. Ella fue a la cocina donde Esme hacia lasaña, Isabella le susurro al oído a Esme, para que nadie mas escuchara lo que dijo, dejándola un poco confundida, pero aun así asintió a lo que Isabella dijo, esta volvió a su lugar en la sala y Bob se sentó a un lado. Isabella sonrio, cuando para sorpresa de todos, Esme les sirvió a todos los presentes de su lasaña, haciendo que de estar en la sala, pasaran al comedor y que todos tomaran un plato con lasaña.

- Esme, ¿has olvidado que nosotros no comemos eso?- pregunto Rosalie con asco mirando el plato frente a ella, pues hace mucho tiempo que no comía nada de comida humana, ya que para los vampiros, sabe a tierra.

- claro que no, hija- dijo Esme como si fuera lo mas absurdo lo que Rosalie había dicho.

- entonces, ¿por qué nos has servido a todos?- pregunto Jasper un tanto interesado en la respuesta.

- fácil- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en los labios- porque Isabella me lo ha pedido- todos miraron a Isabella, que sonrio aun mas.

- sorpresa- susurro, ya que si hablaba mas fuerte, saldría esa carcajada que ha estado reteniendo durante un rato.

- ¿por qué lo has hecho Isabella?- pregunto Alice, que no podía ver nada en sus visiones.

- para que me disculpen por mi comportamiento, ahora entiendo que ustedes no fueron las personas que me han hecho sentir mal y me han insultado, si no que ustedes también fueron victimas- dijo mirando a la mesa en todo momento, sintió como tomaban su mano y levanto la mirada para ver quien era, y se topo con la mirada de Edward.

- esta bien Isabella, todos cometemos errores, ademas, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, actuaste como cualquiera lo haría en la misma situación- dijo Edward con tanto amor, que Isabella no solo sintió mariposas en el estomago, ella sintió un terremoto acompañado de un mil animales andando como locos por todo su cuerpo.

- eso no me justifica, pero me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, ahora que se que hay otro culpable y no son ustedes, puedo ser igual que antes, podemos seguir siendo familia, pero solo si ustedes me lo permiten- Isabella sintió que dos personas la abrazaban, Edward aun tenia su mano tomada, asi que el no era, Isabella miro a las personas que la abrazaban y rodó los ojos al ver quienes eran.

- ¡HERMANITA!- gritaron Emmett y Jasper, causando que todos rieran, pues ellos al igual que Edward, sufrieron mucho cuando Isabella se fue, los demás sufrieron mucho también, pero Edward al perder a su novia y al amor de su vida, fue el que mas sufrió, y Emmett y Jasper, que pasaban todo el día con ella haciendo bromas, sufrieron igual.

Emmett y Jasper no querían soltar a Isabella, pero Alice los obligo amenazándolos con llevarlos de compras si no se alejaban de ella y funciono, Alice abrazo a la vampiresa y le dijo que nunca dejo de ser su mejor amiga, después paso Rosalie, que admitió haberla extrañado mucho, Carlisle y Esme la abrazaron y le pidieron que no volviera a irse, y por ultimo paso Edward, que mientras la abrazaba le susurro a Isabella cuanto la amaba.

- ahora Isabella, podrías decirnos porque la comida- cuestiono Garrett, haciendo que Isabella soltara una risita.

- fácil, haré un experimento, les he pasado parte de mi don de humanidad, y en el, va incluido el poder comer cosas humanas- todos miraron con los ojos abiertos a Isabella.

- ¡SI!- grito Emmett emocionado, tomo el tenedor que tenia y probo la lasaña, la cual a su parecer estaba deliciosa, Jasper y Garrett fueron los siguientes en probarla, y también les pareció algo estupendo, pero cuando los demás se decidieron a comer, les supo a tierra, excepto a Isabella, que no necesitaba un don para hacerlo.

- sabe fatal- Esme fue la primera en quejarse de su propia comida.

- no puedo creer que me atreviera a comerlo- comento Rosalie con una mueca.

Edward al igual que carlisle, sacaron la comida de su boca con una servilleta, Peter y Charlote habían ido a lavarse y Alice limpiaba compulsiva mente su lengua con una servilleta. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Isabella y Bob, siguieron comiendo sin importarles los demás, pero aprovecharon para hacer bromas sobre ellos, pues siendo sinceros, Isabella ni Emmett y mucho menos Jasper dejarían pasar esa oportunidad, y Garrett al pasar mucho tiempo con Isabella, se había hecho un poco bromista.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he actualizado, tratare de actualizar mas rápido, pues me mudare a otra ciudad y creo que no tendré Internet por un rato allá así que si termino la historia mas rápido, quizá ya no me odien tanto :)<strong>

**No se olviden de dejar review, las quiero un montón **


End file.
